Ahead of His Time
by CelestialCancer
Summary: U.A. High was an academy for students who strived to become heroes. Each of them possessing a unique quirk. Whether that be outstanding strength, super speed, or zero gravity. Student Shoto Todoroki, was well known for his powerful Half Hot/Half Cold quirk. However, IcyHot wasn't the only quirk Shoto had up his sleeve. (Rated M for language, violence, and sexual themes)
1. Part 1

**Hello to all! Thank you for choosing to read my first Todomomo fanfic. Just to inform you, this story will be composed of 2 chapters. It is a two part one-shot. Please feel free to leave a review or comment. I would love to receive your feedback! Well I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

"BRRRRIIINNGG!" The time was now 3:15 p.m. The students of Class 1-A all exhaled in relief since lecture was finally over. As the bell rang, Mr. Aizawa slowly crouched down to grab his yellow sleeping bag that was pooling around his ankles. Even he was ready for his afternoon nap.

"Alright, class dismissed. See you all next week," Mr. Aizawa sluggishly announced before drawing up the zipper of his sleep sack. The students thanked their sensei for the lesson and began packing up their belongings.

"FINALLY," Kaminari exclaimed, "Who knew the fundamentals of becoming a hero could be so hard?!"

Jirou stifled a giggle and rolled her eyes at her seat mate's whining.

"It seems that only YOU find it to be difficult," she teased quietly. Kaminari whipped his head towards her and yelled, "Quit messin' with me!"

Mineta, while on the other side of the classroom, outstretched his arms to the ceiling and said with a mischievous grin on his face, "Aaaah, finally Friday. Now I can relax and watch all the hentai I…"

"I heard that," Mr. Aizawa cautioned and struck the back of Mineta's head with one of his powerful cloth bonds. Todoroki glanced over at Mineta who was now sporting a bright red glow on his cheeks. Fellow classmates snickering at the little pervert for being so candid. Does he always speak his mind? Todoroki wondered.

"Mineta never knows when to shut his mouth," Jirou muttered under her breath before turning around to speak to Yaoyorozu who was already striding towards her.

"Hey Momo, we still on for movies tonight?"

"Ooh! The movies?! Can I come too?!" Uraraka chimed in.

"Of course!" Momo insisted, "The more the merrier!"

Since entering U.A. High, the students have been working tediously day and night to improve their quirks and expand their knowledge on what it takes to be a hero. They rarely had time to enjoy themselves on the weekdays, so most of them took advantage of the weekend to venture out and have fun.

Todoroki was still putting his supplies back into his bag when he felt a disturbing presence behind him. It wasn't that irritable aura of his prideful father though. Instead, it was that of an emitting darkness that every female at U.A. knew too well.

"Oh? Is that so….," the voice behind Todoroki mumbled eerily. "Well in that case, maybe I should join you la-" Jirou and Uraraka beat Mineta to the punch by shouting, "Get outta here!" Then began literally pushing him out of the conversation and out of the classroom. The other students gawking at the situation. Yaoyorozu stared at her friends as they drove poor little Mineta out of the room and shook her head in mock dismay.

"I guess I'll wait here," she murmured to herself and plopped down into Tokoyami's seat.

Todoroki had just finished packing up his belongings and was about to stand until his entire vision went black. This again. All Todoroki's external stimuli shut down. He couldn't see, feel, or hear anything. His entire mind went blank and all he could do was observe and wait for it to pass over. Immediately, a clouded image appeared in his mind. A scene of a slender female, a teenager perhaps, riding solo on the subway train. Her face turned toward the window and her arms crossed. Todoroki's subconscious mind inspected the scene to discern any abnormal activity. He normally searched for potential danger whenever this phenomenon occurred. In his field of vision, Todoroki was able to note that the train was heavily compacted with civilians. Mostly overworked businessmen or exhausted mothers and their children. Nothing out of the ordinary here, he thought. Then, his 'eyes' caught a glimpse of three undistinguishable men staring in the direction of the young woman. They were whispering amongst themselves but Todoroki couldn't make out what they were saying. Their voices sounded as if they were strained. Their words completely incomprehensible. Todoroki attempted to turn towards them but given his line of sight, he was unable to look or move further into the scene and eventually blacked out again.

Splotches of colors reappeared and the back of Yaoyorozu's head came into view. Todoroki blinked a few times and even gripped his knees with slight pressure to ensure it was over. The scene that played in his mind was short-lived, but Todoroki was a clever young man. He was sure those men were up to no good. Were they plotting against that woman? What were they going to do to her? Well whatever the case, he wasn't going to let it happen. Shoto felt this pent up anger swell inside of him. When it came to crooks offending defenseless people, Todoroki could not sit still and watch. Not anymore. Flashbacks of his parents flooded his mind and he could vividly remember Endeavor shouting cruel words towards his mother as she was backed up against the wall. Todoroki immediately snapped out of his thoughts and was taken aback when Yaoyorozu's long, onyx hair softly poked his face. Huh. This is new. It was strange for him to see Yaoyorozu sitting in front of him like this. Since he had grown accustomed to her presence besides him in class. But seeing how she sat erect with her back facing his front excited him for some reason. He smirked at the absurdity of it. Just as he was about to draw himself back, Yaoyorozu pivoted in her seat to turn around and face him.

"Todoroki-san?"

 _Shit_ , he cursed himself. Yaoyorozu was equally shocked to see Todoroki already staring at her. And so intensely at that.

"Yeah?" He countered quickly, completely ripping his eyes off her. "What is it?" His voice a bit shaky from the embarrassment of getting caught. Yaoyorozu, however, didn't notice his discomfort. She was used to Shoto's typical standoffish personality.

"Is something wrong?" She asked concerned. "You're usually the first out the door when the bell rings."

Todoroki scanned the room and realized that everyone else had already left. How long was he dozing off?

"I'm fine." He hoisted his school bag over his right shoulder before rising from his seat.

"A-are you sure? If you're not feeling well, I can take you to Recovery Girl. Or if something's bothering you, we can talk!" she pleaded, hoping that he would accept her invitation.

Momo constantly worried about Todoroki and she wasn't convinced that he was 'fine'. Shoto was aware that his physical being lays idle during visions and it may look like he's in deep thought. However, he was not about to tell her that he could perceive the future. That was _his_ secret. Instead, Todoroki nodded in assurance and averted his attention back to her. His heterochromatic eyes suddenly widening. Momo was now glaring up at him with brows slightly creased and a small pout on her lips. He rarely saw this look on her face but whenever he did, it was usually because Yaoyorozu was contemplating something. She looked so vulnerable staring up at him like that. And he drank in the sight of her. And he fucking loved it. Todoroki could feel the power of his half-hot quirk activating without permission. The warmth resonating throughout his entire body. Damn it, Shoto. Get a grip, he thought to himself.

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were close acquaintances. Some people, like Midoriya and Iida, would even consider them friends. But neither party knew what to make of their relationship. Todoroki knew that he respected Yaoyorozu and praised her quick-witted intelligence. Plus, she was a lot more mature than other 16-year-olds he knew (mentally and physically) and this made their conversations intriguing.

All of a sudden, Shoto felt a sweat bead trickle down the base of his neck. _Shit!_ How long had he been staring at her? Now fully aware of how stupid he must look, Todoroki quickly tore his gaze away and redirected to the floor. He needed to compose himself. Luckily, Yaoyorozu couldn't even tell what a thermostatic mess he was! But Shoto knew that if he didn't get out of this predicament soon, he'd burst into flames. He slid his right hand up to the base of his neck and rubbed it gently. Taking on this gesture in an attempt to make himself look nonchalant. But really, he was using his half-cold quirk to cool himself down. In a matter of seconds, Todoroki managed to regulate his body temperature.

"That's not necessary. But thanks," he mumbled back.

A small smile formed on Yaoyorozu's lips before she decided to drop the matter completely. Knowing how private Todoroki can be, Momo figured it'd be best if she stopped meddling. Todoroki stacked his chair on his desk before peering over at the clock that hung above the white board. It was now 3:28 p.m. Shoto began to ponder what time he would have to board the train. He was determined to prevent the calamity he had foreseen in his mind just minutes ago.

The sound of running footsteps started echoing in the hallways and suddenly Uraraka appeared at the door's archway. She had a dejected look on her face.

"Momo! I figured you'd still be here," she mustered breathlessly while stumbling towards Yaoyorozu. Poor Ochako looked a mess with her hair disheveled and cheeks as red as Rudolph's nose.

"I tried calling your phone but couldn't get through. I'm sorry for leaving! But you didn't have to wait for us! We could've sorted out the movie details through text when you got home."

Yaoyorozu's cellular didn't have the best signal in class and she was aware of this herself. That's why she couldn't just leave without knowing whether or not Jirou or Uraraka would come back for her; they'd be abandoned. Momo explained how horrible her phone reception was to Uraraka and they laughed about it.

"It's a good thing I came back, " Uraraka gushed, "I felt terrible thinking about you waiting here all alone."

"No worries! I wasn't waiting long. Besides-" Momo spun around at the sound of Shoto lifting the chair she had sat on onto Tokoyami's desk and smiled. "Todoroki-san kept me company."

Todoroki's ears perked up at the sound of his name but he didn't dare look Yaoyorozu in the eyes again. Uraraka exchanged glances between the two. Todoroki's face showing no emotion as usual.

"Well…I'm glad you weren't waiting alone," Uraraka said teasingly. The slight playfulness of her tone made both Shoto and Momo stiffen.

"I'm heading out," Todoroki informed them, his head turned slightly as to keep his face hidden. "Have a nice weekend, Yaoyorozu. You too, Uraraka."

Before the girls could even bid him adieu, Todoroki was out the door.


	2. Part 2

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ: In my last introduction, I stated that this story was going to be a two part one-shot. However, it seems to drag on a lot longer than I anticipated so there will be more than just two parts. Just thought I'd let you guys know! Thanks for taking the time to read this and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Todoroki latched onto his doorknob, slightly twisting and pulling at it to ensure that it was locked. After leaving school, Shoto made a pit stop home to shower and change out of his uniform. He figured he should wear something comfortable if he was going to spend his Friday night on the subway. He decided to throw on his typical go-to outfit: A pair of black jeans and a blue button up top donned over a white v-neck. Now glancing at his watch that read 4:20 pm, Shoto began making his way towards the station. The vision he had earlier was weighing heavily on his mind. He was contemplating on a strategy that would best fit the situation. If violence were to ensue, how was he supposed to defend himself and the girl without putting the other passengers in harms way? How was he going to pull this off?

* * *

"That was awesome! Wasn't it?!" Uraraka was beaming with pleasure. Popcorn began scattering everywhere as she spun around in circles. Yaoyorozu and Jirou followed closely behind, picking up the astray kernels and heading towards the theater's exit.

"Yeah. It was pretty cool," Jirou agreed, "I'm surprised you weren't scared, Ochaco. You don't seem like the type to watch scary movies."

"Ah! I'm really not. But ever since Deku-kun and I started watching horror films together, I got used to em," Uraraka replied all nonchalant.

Jirou and Yaoyorozu shot each other a perplexed look before asking, "Doesn't Midoriya hate scary movies?"

"Yup! He's a big crybaby just like me!" Uraraka gushed, a huge smile plastered on her face as she thought about Deku.

"Then, why do you guys watch them?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Uraraka froze at the question. She knew her reasoning for this was quite embarrassing and she was hesitant to answer.

"You two might find this kind of silly but…it's actually an exercise," Uraraka said awkwardly, "We're trying to overcome our fear of creepy looking villains so that we can fight them off in real life!"

Momo's eyes widened at her friend's remark as if touched by her words. Jirou on the other hand, was trying to suppress her laughter.

"See! I knew you guys would make fun of me." Uraraka mumbled. Yaoyorozu suddenly plunged towards Uraraka, grabbing her by the arms and shouting,

"That's NOT silly!"

"It's not?!" Uraraka and Jirou said in unison.

"NO!" Momo released her hold of Ochaco's wrists and fixed her posture before continuing. A finger now pointed in the air.

"It's a form of training! You and Midoriya are teaching your minds. And as long as you two are growing from it, then it doesn't matter how ridiculous it is!"

A brief silence occurred as the three girls just stared amongst each other.

"AHAHAHahahaha!" Loud bursts of laughter randomly came out of Uraraka and Jirou who were now crouched over and slapping their knees. "You're too serious, Yaomomo!", they exclaimed, "You're just like Iida-kun! AhaHAha!"

Momo was shocked at their reaction but couldn't contain herself when her friends started imitating Iida by aggressively chopping the air..

A maroon minivan was slowly pulling up to the front of the theater. The sound of singing and heavy metal music could be heard playing through obnoxiously loud speakers. It was a sound so deafening that even people inside the theater could hear it. Jirou's ears immediately picked up on the familiar sound and took a peep at her watch. It was now 8:00 p.m.

"Well, my folks are here. You two need a ride home?"

"Sure! That'd be great!" Uraraka replied.

"I'm alright," Momo told them politely, "I'll have my driver come pick me up."

Momo knew her house was quite a distance from the theater and even opposite to where Jirou and Uraraka lived. She declined the offer because she didn't want to be an inconvenience.

Yaoyorozu waved good bye to her friends as they drove off. As much fun as it was to go out and enjoy normal teenage activities, Momo was pooped. She was equally excited to just go home, take a nice, warm bubble bath, and catch up on her novels. She relished at the thought of it. Yaoyorozu dug into her clutch to retrieve her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found her driver's number. Holding it up to her ear, she waited for the phone to ring….but it never did. Momo looked at her screen and noticed she had no bars.

"Not this again," she groaned. Yaoyorozu quickly created a bench for her to stand on in hopes that elevating herself would grant her phone signal. It didn't. Momo then scanned the area in hopes of finding a kind civilian to lend her their phone. Luckily, she spotted a junior high student exiting the theater and decided to approach her for help.

"Excuse me," Momo carefully began, "I'm sorry to bother you but may I use your phone? Mine has no signal and I just need to contact my driver to come pick me up."

The girl stared up at Yaoyorozu in awe. Admiring how shapely and beautiful she was. Momo had her hair down and was wearing a cream colored turtle neck with a matching pencil skirt. Her top was semi-fitted and hugged her curves in all the right places. Her gentle smile leaving the girl in a trance. _Hell._ If Shoto was here, he'd probably react the same way. Maybe even worse.

"S-sure. Here you go," the child stammered. She handed her cell over to Yaoyorozu, who excitedly grabbed it and rummaged through her clutch in search for her own. Momo began skimming through her contact list to find her driver's number.

"Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how thankful I-" Yaoyorozu stopped mid sentence as she watched the screen of her phone go black. EH?!

"You've gotta be kidding me!," she snapped. Momo started smashing her phone's buttons, trying to turn it back on. But it was no use. Now how was she supposed to get home? She didn't remember her driver's number and she definitely didn't want to bother her parents while they were working.

Shaking her head defeatedly, Momo handed the phone back to the girl. "Actually, I won't be needing this after all. But thank you anyway."

The young lady detected sadness in Yaoyorozu's voice and thought she could help her out by making a suggestion.

"Miss, are you familiar with the area?"

Momo nodded.

"There is a way you can get home from here," the child explained, "And it won't cost you much either." Momo's jet-black orbs suddenly gleamed with excitement.

"How?!", she demanded.

* * *

There was a stiff pain radiating on the side of Todoroki's neck. He was slouching in his seat with his head craned to the side. His eyelids getting heavier with each blink of the eye. Shoto had boarded the 5 p.m. train and was well aware of how long he's been waiting. But in the past three hours, there was still no sign of the people from his vision. So he continued to wait patiently.

"Skkkrrreeeeccchhh…" The train was coming to yet another stop at a new station. Multiple people stood up from their seats and crowded the sliding door's exit. Todoroki sat up and watched as newcomers boarded the train. Hopefully this is her stop, he thought to himself. First to come aboard were two mothers and a flock of children; four girls and three boys. The kids gleefully flopped into the seats in front of Shoto while their mothers remained standing. Second to arrive were a large group of well dressed businessmen. Each of them carrying a leather suitcase and sporting the same dull expression. The weary look on their faces due to overexertion or lack of sleep. Perhaps both. Shoto watched as all of them attempted to grab a seat and felt a tinge of guilt when there weren't any left. Todoroki figured he's sat down long enough and offered his seat to the older gentleman standing beside him. The elder immediately collapsed onto the bench and drew in a long, jagged breath before thanking Todoroki. As Shoto was about to respond, fear struck the old man's face. Todoroki turned his head to where the man's eyes were fixed and watched as three odd looking men hopped on. Even the kids were staring up at the trio in horror and amusement.

Each man held a distinct look. One of them had a reptile-like appearance and pink hair that slicked back. His skin was covered in green scales and a tattered mask made of bandage partially covered his face. There was another man with a more muscular build whose red hair flowed down to his shoulders. He had facial hair only on his chin and wore sunglasses even though it was 8 o'clock at night. The youngest of the bunch looked the most dangerous. This guy had a patchwork pattern running along the skin of his face, neck, and extremities. The borders between his smooth pale skin to the wrinkly purple patches were stitched together by staples and hoop piercings. His eyes, though a beautiful turquoise color, lacked brightness and emotion. He looked dead inside.

"Quite the motley crew, don't ya think?" The old man snickered. Todoroki offered the man a weak smile but kept his eyes glued on the strange group of men. As the threesome were making their way to the back of the train, the man with blue eyes suddenly stopped.

"Hey Dabi," the man with sunglasses called out, "You good?"

The man known as 'Dabi' was now staring in the direction of the entrance. And from where Shoto was standing, he could see a smirk form at the end of Dabi's lips. Whatever Dabi was staring at must have been quite fascinating if it made a few other passengers turn heads too.

"It's cool, Kenji. I'll just stand over here," Dabi said as he settled himself in the middle aisle. "You and Spinner can head on back."

The reptilian looking man known as Spinner, strutted towards Dabi. A look of annoyance on his face.

"What's got you acting all spontaneous?", he asked. Dabi nodded towards the sliding door, motioning that he and Kenji look over. The moment the two averted their eyes to the door, Kenji unconsciously drew in a whistle.

Shoto's view was obstructed by several passengers. He attempted to swivel left and right but couldn't see passed the zombified businessmen. Todoroki began searching for something to stand on but couldn't find a damn thing. What was he going to do now? The older gentleman that Todoroki had given up his seat for noticed this frazzled behavior. He gently tugged on the sleeve of Shoto's shirt. Shoto looked down at him and was puzzled to see the man tapping on the ledge of his seat. Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting?, Todoroki thought to himself.

"Just hop on kid," the man urged on. Shoto's eyes widened at the unorthodox gesture but he still turned to face the man and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you," Shoto replied.

Todoroki removed his shoes before taking his place on the bench. Finally, he could see clearly. Todoroki had a clear view of all the passengers lined up against the windows. He quickly scanned the left side of the cart and felt a huge release when he finally saw her. The girl from his vision. Her back was facing him and she had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared out the window. She looked exactly the way she did in his vision. Except now, she was even more alluring. Todoroki found himself gawking over her. He couldn't help but run his eyes down her long, exposed legs. Her outfit, though prim and proper, clung to her body perfectly and gave a subtle view of the shape of her breasts and ass. He seriously wondered how she managed to exert such class yet look so damn tempting at the same time. As he continued staring at her, something strange occurred to him. The shape of the woman's body looked oddly familiar. The way she stood with her back upright and the way her long, black hair gracefully hung over her shoulders reminded him of.….FUCK! Todoroki's mind started racing and for the first time today, he grew impatient. He had to confirm this NOW. The girl had just taken a step back as the conductor closed all the doors and Shoto immediately leaned forward to get a good look at her face. When she turned around, Shoto realized there was no mistaking who this mystery girl was. It was indeed Yaoyorozu.


End file.
